Most people utilize their hands, or a washcloth, to lather soap and apply the lathered soap to the body during bathing. More recently, sponges, netting or mesh material have been utilized as washcloths since they also provide an exfoliation function. Common mesh sponges are normally provided in a substantially ball-like shape and include a thin, elongate nylon string which enables the sponges to be hung until further use.
A common problem experienced with children, particularly young children, is that they often dislike bathing. One solution to this problem is the use of bath toys which help make a bath more enjoyable for the child. Another common problem is that young children often do not apply, or find it difficult to apply, a sufficient amount of lathered soap on their own to their bodies.
Although known washcloths, particularly washcloths intended for use by children, may be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there is a need for an improved bathing implement that sufficiently combines the activities of cleansing and playing.